


They want the D(ragoon)

by himitsuzune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, Estinien is bitey, Multi, Reader!WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: The Echo could be a lot more cinematic than others seemed to think, at least for you. And as a result, your insight into Estinien's time away from Eorzea has left you wanting a bit more of an intimate reunion.Reader-insert, AFAB but no gendered pronouns used for the reader. Very light BDSM hints, established relationship,  and so on, all that jazz.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	They want the D(ragoon)

**Author's Note:**

> "play ffxiv," they said, "there's cute elf boys," they said
> 
> and now i'm emotionally compromised and dying of thirst while i craft ten million pieces of cloth so i can get a tiny version of one of said cute elf boys to follow me around
> 
> i hope you guys like this though, and that i'm not the only one who wants the azure dragoon to show me his lance y'know what i'm sayin--
> 
> (edit-- jan 19th 2020-- i fixed the typos. how i failed to notice these beforehand i don't know, but i feel like a dumbass for not seeing them before!)

After all of that, you wanted nothing more than simply a moment with him. 

Tataru had told you after you’d gotten back from the First that she and Krile had _somehow _managed to get Estinien to aid your cause by convincing him to work as a spy in Garlemald, and admittedly you’d been worried sick ever since. You were also a little impressed at whatever coercion they’d done, because you knew full well how stubborn the man could be. It had taken ages of needling to break through the walls he put up, to feel for certain the warmth that flickered out from his icy fronts now and then. But that determination, that strength, was one of the many things that had attracted you to him in the first place. 

But perhaps he was a moth to your flame as well, a dragon ruled by your chorus— he’d admitted he held feelings for you, and you still felt your heart soar heavensward when you recalled the moment. The slight frown as he stammered out the confession, the deep blush on his cheeks, and the smile in his eyes that didn’t show elsewhere. 

And as you’d gotten closer and closer, naturally you discovered his tastes ran a bit rougher than most, but admittedly that bit of darkness in his eyes, that hint of cruelty in his voice— it was like a drug, one you felt you’d never get enough of.

And so after the Echo had summarized his escapade rather well and you’d managed to convince him to come with you back to your quarters at the Rising Stones, the walk had been a bit silent. But you were mulling over what you’d seen. While the events left you reeling and the implications of much weighed on your mind, seeing him fight took precedence over anything else. 

The raw confidence, his sheer strength, the things he’d become capable of after his struggles— all of them made your heart flutter. But then the growl in his voice as he fought, the way his skin looked with that slightest hint of sweat, the intensity in his gaze, his movements and the rippling of his muscles— that made something _else_ flutter.

It was silent as you closed the door behind the two of you, trying not to make it too obvious as you locked the door. You knew he’d noticed, but hopefully it was more appearing out of habit than the lust boiling over in your heart. What had begun as sheer relief and affection and wanting to leap into his arms had, you thought with the slightest hint of embarrassment, thoroughly became you wanting him to tear your clothes off and hold you down and have his way with you. 

So you decided to choose your words carefully. You thought for a moment as you shuffled your feet, and while he seemed content just to be with you, you knew you’d need to say something. 

“... You know, I would like to taste your lance.”

_Smooth!_

He seemed to choke on his own breath for a moment before you elaborated. 

“I-it’s... it’s been a long time, and I... When I saw you fighting, I...”

You tried to explain but he turned to you with that slightest hint of darkness in his eye and you felt your breath catch in your throat. He smirked, sharp teeth catching the light so perfectly...

And he had you shoved down and pinned on your bed in seconds— you and he both knew you could throw him off and out the window if this wasn’t what you wanted. But it was, you needed it, needed him. You needed to feel his hands on you, his teeth on your skin as he marked you, needed to hear those growls and hisses and all those sounds he made as he lost himself to the dragon within and lost himself to your body, needed to feel his cock, thick and hard and wonderful, filling you and stretching you and hitting so wonderfully deep inside...

One quick, soft, loving kiss and a warm look to match, and once you smiled back up at him he let the warmth fade, leaving only that dominant, deliciously sadistic look.

“Are you certain you can handle it?” His voice was low as he moved to kiss your cheek, hints of tenderness still there as he kissed up to your temple, then his lips darted to your ear. “It has been quite a while...” He kissed back down as you shivered, down to your neck, smirking as he heard your breath hitch in your throat. 

First it was light kisses, but you knew he’d escalate fast, so you spoke then. 

“I-I’m... I’m sure I can handle it,” you murmured. “In fact, I... I need it.”

He kissed a bit harder, and when you shivered his tongue darted out to tease the sensitive skin. “And,” he began, keeping his lips close so you could feel his breath— even with its heat you shivered again as you felt it— “you do remember what to say if you decide you can’t take it?” 

Even as his voice dripped with desire and he visibly held himself back, he waited for your response. You nodded, the word drifting to mind— _arrowhead._ You said it softly and he kissed your cheek gently, and then you were grumbling at him to continue and you immediately recalled why you shouldn’t tempt fate.

He wasted no time on lips or tongue and instead bit down on your neck, sharp teeth digging in with a low growl at the spot he’d teased moments earlier. Your voice broke as you whined in pleasure, feeling your insides twinge with need. He sucked hard on the skin, leaving you whimpering and quivering at the feeling. 

And then his voice was a low growl, hardly releasing the skin there before moving to another spot, high up on your neck but just as sensitive—

_”Mine.”_

You were the tiniest bit ashamed of the squeal that left your lips, but that only seemed to encourage him, a low hum in his throat of approval as you grabbed at his shirt.

“You understand?” He said softly, shifting slightly so he was between your legs. You were glad he seemed to know how desperate you were, from that attention alone, and you were for once glad he’d chosen to forgo that loving, painful, wonderful torture he’d put you through, your body crying out so loudly for his it hurt— and no longer in a way you liked. 

You nodded, looking up at him with teary eyes, and for a moment you saw that genuine warmth in his smile before he went to the other side of your neck, biting roughly again, clearly pleased by the sounds you made. And then another low growl of _mine_ and you cried out, you felt your nails scratch at him through his clothes, and that growl turned particularly feral and you felt your whole body twinge with lust, lust that felt it would burn you alive.

“I’m not waiting this time,” his voice a low whisper as he pulled at your clothes, clearly holding back from outright tearing them off you, “I’m not going to play our little game.”

You tried to help with shaking hands but were ultimately less successful in restraining yourself, tearing his tunic a bit as you wrenched it off him. Something about that seemed to wake something in you and he felt it and any regrets you felt about ripping any of his or your clothes utterly evaporated as you felt his skin hot against yours. 

Your voice shook as you whimpered _please please please_ and he barely hesitated as he shifted, sitting up a bit more so he could more easily prepare both you and himself. 

And you wanted to watch, wanted to watch the way he bit his lip and the slightest break in his demeanor when he started to stroke himself, wanted to pay attention as he got fully hard and see the sweat start to bead on his skin, but he slid two of his fingers in, thick and calloused and practiced and you cried out, toes curling and back arching and your breathing irreversibly quickened. He scissored his fingers only twice before he started to thrust them in and out of you, curling them to hit those spots that made you see stars and his thumb rubbing up against your clit. You heard him hum in approval as you tightened around him, moans high and breaking as he got you closer, closer—

And you cried out, whimpers unrelenting as he fucked you on his fingers through your orgasm, the sounds of his fingers inside you even wetter and lewder than before. 

You looked up at him and sensed the question on his lips and whispered please and that was all he needed to hear.

He grabbed you a bit roughly by the hips as he leaned back over you, positioning you so you felt him teasing at your entrance, and even with all your strength you felt so wonderfully small as he looked down at you with those piercing eyes and the hand on your hip gripping so tightly...

You whimpered and practically writhed under him, bucking your hips up to try to get just the slightest feeling, knowing how wonderfully deep he’d get at that angle. He only let you struggle for a moment before he pushed into you, that low, wonderful groan on his breath as he slowly hilted.

He listened to your whines and whimpers and near-sobs as you enjoyed the feeling of him filling you, stretching you, the safety of him over you and the strength in the arms encircling you. He kissed you softly on the cheek before you nodded and he began moving, starting slow, as if to tease.

But it seemed the teasing only frustrated himself, and he began moving faster and harder, giving that low, growling laugh as you cried out. Your arms wrapped around him and nails dug into his back, which only seemed to encourage him even as you scratched angry red trails onto his skin. His lips were back on your neck and then his tongue and teeth and whatever self control you still had was now long gone. 

He tried to talk now and then but failed to find the words, low grunts or the tiniest sighs of the start of your name all you heard, but each one was like fine music. You loved the dirty talk he gave you, but for the moment knowing he had lost himself to the pleasure too made you truly happy. 

You felt it building fast inside you, and finally he managed something coherent— 

“G’nna... G’nna cum,” he hissed, hand snaking between you to rub your clit again, the determination clear in his action— he wasn’t getting off until you did, and hard. 

That sensation made your mind go utterly blank, all you could think of was how good he made you feel, and you whispered _pleasepleasepleaseplease_ over and over until all flashed white and silent and you came hard, your moan only muffled by him kissing you— then it mingling with his own as he climaxed as well, the hot, sticky cum making your head spin anew.

Low, lewd, and somehow vulnerable moans were on his breath as your lips parted, leaning his forehead against yours. Slowly praise joined it, and you soaked it up as he clumsily kissed all over your cheek. 

“M’ssed you,” he murmured, holding you close even as he slowly pulled out, arms warm and comforting and body curling around you as if he were a dragon protecting his most beloved treasure. You sighed happily as you cuddled against him, listening to his heartbeat as it gradually slowed. 

“I love you.” Your voice was a soft murmur and admittedly all you could think. How safe you felt like this and how warm his arms felt and how the tiny exhausted smile on his lips made your heart sing— it was easier to simply state your love than to go through all that, especially with such an afterglow making your brain go fuzzy. 

He seemed already near asleep, though the grumble he let out sounded distinctly like _I love you _in return. 

Yes, a nap did sound like a good idea. You sighed happily and let your eyes flutter shut as his arms tightened just s bit around you, a soft, happy sigh rumbling in his chest almost like a purr.


End file.
